


Trouble

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blind Character, Friendship, Gen, Hospitalization, Humor, Post-Promised Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mustang is nothing but trouble to Knox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

"This is the last time I'm going to see you Mustang. Your nothing, but trouble for me."

"Now, now Doctor Knox...I'm sure you don't mean that." Mustang chuckled out and Riza gave a smile while Knox scowled.

"We're very grateful that you came down to visit Doctor. Your very kind." Riza smiled warmly and sat up a bit straighter on the bed. "How's your family?" She asked

"We're okay for now." He answered curtly and saw over a clipboard at the far side of the table where Mustang sat. "What is that Mustang? Some sort of medical chart or something?" Mustang found the clipboard with his fingers and put it on his lap facedown.

"It's sort of confidential; if you don't mind." Mustang smirked and Riza sighed.

"What the hell do you mean? I've done a whole lot of confidentiality in this lifetime especially by you and now you won't-" he paused and shook his head giving a frown. "Never mind, I don't want to know. And it's time for me to leave anyway." He said rising out of the wooden chair and walking over to the door hands buried deep in his pockets.

"Why don't you stay awhile and have some coffee with me, Doctor." Mustang said before Knox had his hand over the door knob.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Besides, don't you need supervision?" He asked looking over to Riza. Riza nodded and started getting out of bed. Mustang heard shuffling of the sheets and turned to the sound quickly.

"Hawkeye, you need to stay in bed. I know your wounds are really sore still and Doctor Stevens just gave you medicine."

"Haven't you been reading the paper Mustang. The public is kind of in a frenzy. There are Bradley supporters roaming around the streets being too damn loud ever since they announced Bradley's death a few days ago." Knox announced.

"Well I wouldn't know. I can't read the paper." There was a silence in the room and the older man bowed his head.

"Sorry..."

"And besides I don't think they're in the hospital. I've suspected that there will be a frenzy though and I've taken care of it."

"It is true, Doctor. The Colonel had an inkling that the death of King Bradley would cause a menace and he had made some agreement for the protection of the men who took a part in the coup and Promised Day." Riza said and Knox quickly grabbed for his coat.

"Nothing, but trouble. I won't come back. Thank you for your time." He said hurrying out the door. There was a silence until Mustang burst out laughing.

"You shouldn't do that to him, Sir." Riza sighed out rolling her eyes. Mustang chuckled and patted the woman's upper thigh causing her to lightly smack his hand away.

"Oh, he'll be back." He simply said smirking.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, finally posted and currently working on steamy fanfictions. I'm also very excited for Haganeneko's "Forbidden Acts"! :D  
> Also my ratings might go up in later parts :)


End file.
